


I Drive

by TeratoMarty



Series: Symbiote Love [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Biology, Anal Play, Anatomy, Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoMarty/pseuds/TeratoMarty
Summary: Venom and Eddie had to have had some AWKWARD conversations early on, even after they got through the ground rules about who Venom may and may not eat.





	I Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderwhatthisbuttondoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes/gifts).



“ _ **What does this do**_?”

Eddie Brock was getting used to the idea of symbiosis. He’d had a fucking bizarre couple of days, it was true, but now that the fever was down, the evil billionaire was blown up, and the planet was saved, he’d had some time to think. He was never lonely, and seeing everything as if for the first time.

Absolutely everything.

“That’s, ah, that’s my penis.”

“ _ **Know that,**_ ” the symbiote grumbled inside his brain. “ _ **But- so many neural connections: sensory input, hemostatic control, thermoregulation. Almost as many nerve endings as the lips. It cannot be a mere excretory organ.**_ ”

“Can you stop poking whatever you’re poking in there?” Eddie winced as his dick thrashed of its own accord.

“ _ **But what does it do**_?”

“It’s, um-” Eddie grabbed his dick and trapped it against his pelvis. “It’s a reproductive organ. I guess it has all that stuff because it’s important to reproduce.”

A rush of blood to his groin made Eddie grunt in surprise. “WOULD you stop?” He hunched in on himself.

“ _ **Feels good**_?”

“Yeah, but knock it off for now.”

“ _ **No- Why does it feel good**_?”

“Something to do with tricking us into having babies.”

The symbiote’s prodding stopped abruptly. “ _ **A trick? Bad to reproduce?**_ ”

“Uhh… complicated. Expensive. Potentially dangerous.

“ _ **Dangerous? How?**_ ” A suspicious edge honed its usual growl.

“Look, can we discuss this later? I really need to finish this.” Eddie clicked on the “freelance” section of TurboTax.

“ _ **When is ‘later’?**_ ”

Later proved to be as the sun was setting. Eddie closed his computer, cracked his back, and went to the fridge for a beer. On an impulse, he opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of merlot, instead. “Okay, you ready for Sex Ed 101?”

“ _ **What is sex?**_ ”

“That’s where I’m going with this. Sex is, among other stuff, the first phase of human reproduction.”

“ _ **Which is dangerous.**_ ”

“Can be, yeah. So some humans have these organs, uterus and ovaries, which make like, half a baby seed and give it a place to grow. Sex is more dangerous for them, because if reproduction happens, they get stuck carrying the baby around inside them for nine months as it grows to like, that.” He gestured hugely around his abdomen.

“ _ **There is no room in here for that.**_ ” Venom twitched his dick again.

“Yeah.” Eddie swirled his glass and took a sip. “That’s because I have the other half of the equation, testicles to make the other half of the baby seed and a penis to, uh.” Christ, this was embarrassing to explain to an alien. “To put the seed inside someone with a uterus.”

“ _ **Inefficient.**_ ” The symbiote squeezed Eddie’s epididymis. “ _ **Is that what is in here? Half-seed? It is very full. How do we implant it in a human with a uterus?”**_

“Whoa, buddy.” Eddie took a gulp of the wine. “We are so, so, deeply not ready for that.”

“ _ **Anne has a uterus.**_ ”

“Which we are categorically excluded from getting anywhere near for the foreseeable future, and she didn’t want to reproduce, anyway.”

“ _ **Some of these seeds are degrading. Becoming nonviable.**_ ”

Hoo, boy. “Yeah, we make way too many of them, so we can be ready at a moment’s notice if we find someone with a uterus in the right frame of mind.”

“ _ **Strange choice.**_ ”

“It’s not really a choice. It’s just… evolution. Our bodies do it on their own. Like the way it feels good to uh. Touch those parts, or have someone else touch them. It’s just our bodies, trying to angle us around so there’s some kind of chance of accidentally reproducing.”

“ _ **What happens to the unused seed?**_ ”

“I’m getting to that, okay?” Eddie sat down on the bed. “But you have to let me drive. No grabbing my muscles, no poking nerves you don’t understand, and definitely no giant, clawed monster hands on my dick.”

“ _ **Why not?**_ ” How could an alien life-form talking to him from inside his own brain sound so forlorn?

“Because sharp things around the junk do not feel good. Just let me drive. It’ll feel amazing, I promise.”

Here goes nothing, Eddie thought. He pulled up his Smooth Grooves playlist and slid off his pants. He could feel the alien looking at him with interest from behind his own eyes, so he pulled off his shirt and had a good look down at his own body. He was scrawnier than he had been just a week ago- between the symbiote and the fever it had caused, he had definitely lost some mass. He stroked his own hipbones, his thigh, the sandy hair on his calves. Then he looked at his arms, his tattoos, both the ones he loved and the ones he should not, in retrospect, have gotten. He traced the lines of his favourites with his fingertips. Venom stayed quiet, watching.

Eddie’s hands wandered back to his torso. He brushed his thumb over his nipple, earning a familiar spike of pleasure.

“ _ **Why did that happen?**_ ”

“No idea. It’s just how I’m wired. Now look, we’re not going to get anywhere if you keep stopping me to ask questions every five seconds. I don’t know how most of it works, it just does.”

“ _ **All right,**_ ” the entity grumbled.

Eddie ran his hands down his ribs to his belly, cock swelling as he stroked the delicate skin. He sighed, and felt Venom sigh, too, as he cupped his hand around his dick and balls.

“This is how we get rid of the seed if reproduction isn’t on the list.” He rolled his balls around in his left hand and stroked his dick lightly with his right.

“ _ **Not enough!**_ ” Venom sounded out of breath, even though Eddie was totally taking care of the breathing.

“You gotta build up to it,” he explained, pumping some Lubriderm out of the bottle by the bedside. Thrusting into his lotioned hand made the symbiote moan. It put his vocal cords into it, loud in the quiet apartment, and Eddie clapped his free hand over his mouth. He couldn’t really blame it. Jerking off when you never had a dick before had to be a trip.

Softening his stance, he slid his fingers into his mouth and arched his back as he continued jacking off.  
“ _ **So good,**_ ” the symbiote mumbled, using his lips.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” Eddie quickened his strokes and twisted his hand around the head of his cock. The pleasure made him curl his toes until they gripped the sheets.

“ _ **We are not doing this!**_ ” Venom sounded shocked as Eddie’s hips jerked upward. “ _ **I am not, you are not! Who else is in here?!**_ ”

“No-one, babe. Human bodies do things by themselves, like I said. Reflexes. Just relax and enjoy it.”

Venom moaned and panted as Eddie moved both hands back down to stroke himself. His balls tightened and a wild desire overtook him. He couldn’t tell whether it was his, or the symbiote’s.

“ _ **More, more!**_ ” the monster roared.

Grinning almost as broadly as Venom ever did, Eddie reached out and got another good glop of lotion. He pressed his fingers into his palm and rubbed them around, nice and slick.

“ _ **What are you-**_ ” Venom bit his words off as Eddie slid two fingers into his ass with practised ease.

The whole neighbourhood had to be able to hear Venom howling as Eddie hooked his fingers against his prostate. Whatever, it was San Francisco, they had to be used to this kind of thing by now. Eddie screamed too, a strange harmonic cry. He hadn’t jacked off for more than a week, and the symbiote was right- he was pent-up.

Just when he thought it was as intense as it could get, something long and slick slid into his mouth- Venom’s tongue. He sucked on it eagerly, let it face-fuck him until he was spent, dazed and covered in jizz.

“Holy- wow, just- wow.” He looked at the alien face on the pillow beside him and pressed his thighs together. “Can you- can we figure out a way to cuddle? I really want to wrap around each other right now.”

“ _ **Yes,**_ ” Venom rumbled, manifesting from inside Eddie’s torso to coil haphazardly around his limbs.

“Not exactly what I meant, but hey, this works.”

“ _ **Is it always like that?**_ ” Venom’s long tongue flicked out to lick drops of come from his belly, thighs, and collarbone. The alien sounded as dazed as he felt.

“Sort of? Not really.” He reflected. “No, actually, I don’t think it’s ever been like that before.”


End file.
